Blue's Clues: Dora Babysits Blue/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Blue's Clues: Dora Babysits Blue. *(Blue's Clues Logo/Book Opens) *Steve: Hi Out There!, It's Me, Steve!, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *Children: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh!, Come On In! *Blue: (Barks Along) *(Door Opens) *Steve: Hi There!, I'm So Glad You're Here!, Today, Dora is Coming to Babysit Blue When I'm Off With Miranda!, But, Where's Blue?, Do You See Her? *Child: Right There! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: There You Are, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Blue!, Are You So Excited That Dora's Babysitting You? *Blue: (Barks Yes) *(Doorbell Rings) *Steve: Oh!, That Must Be Dora Right Now!, Hold On, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *(Door Opens at Dora) *Steve: Hi, Dora! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Dora!) *Dora: Hola, Steve!, Hi, Blue! *Steve: Hey, Dora!, Will You Babysit My Puppy Blue While I Go Out With Miranda? *Dora: Si!, Me and Blue Will Play Together! *Steve: Oh!, Good!, I Will See You When I Get Home!, Bye, Blue and Dora! *Blue: (Barks Bye-Bye, Steve) *Dora: Adios, Steve! *Blue: (Barks Happily) *Dora: So, Blue!, What Do You Want to Do With Me Today? *Blue: (Barks Read A Book) *Dora: You Want Me to Read You A Book?, Si!, What Kind of Book? *Blue: (Barks Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star) *Dora: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star!, My Favorite! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: Here We Go!, (Reading) Twinkle, Twinkle, Little..., What's That Word? *Child: Star! *Blue: (Barks Star) *Dora: Star!, Right!, (Reading) How I Wonder Where You Are. *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: (Reading) Up Above The World So High, Like A Diamond in The..., What's That Word? *Child: Sky! *Blue: (Barks Sky) *Dora: Sky!, Excelente!, (Reading) Twinkle, Twinkle, Little... *Children: Star! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: (Reading) How I Wonder Where You Are!, The End. *Blue: (Barks Happily) *Dora: That Was A Great Story! *Blue: (Barks Dora!, There's Something I Love About You!) *Dora: Blue!, You Have Something You Love About Me? *Blue: (Barks Yes) *Dora: Well!, What Do You Love About Me? *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Dora: Oh!, Great Idea!, You and I Will Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Loves About Me!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's a Really Great Game, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Dora: Okay!, So, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues!, How Do We Get Rid of This Pawprint?, Hey!, I Bet I Have Something in My Backpack I Can Use!, You Have to Say Backpack! *(Song Starts) *Backpack: (Singing) Backpack, Backpack!, Backpack, Backpack!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Backpack: Hola, Amigos!, Dora Needs Something She Can Use to Wipe Off The Pawprint!, What Can Dora Use to Clean Off The Pawprint? *(Click) *Backpack: Si!, The Towel Can Clean Off The Pawprint!, Good Thinking!, Yum, Yum, Yum, Delicioso! *Dora: The Towel!, All Right! *(Dora Wipes Off Pawprint) *Dora: There!, Hey!, Since We Wiped Off The Pawprint, What Comes Next? *Child: The Handy-Dandy Notebook! *Dora: The Notebook!, Right!, Where Does Steve Keep The Notebook? *Child: Sidetable Drawer! *Dora: Si!, Sidetable Drawer!, Vamonos!, Hola, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Dora! *Dora: I'm Babysitting Blue!, Because Steve is Out With Miranda!, and I'm Going to Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Loves About Me! *Sidetable: Wow! *Dora: Do You Have Our Notebook? *Sidetable: Sure!, Do You Wanna See It? *Dora: Si!, Mucho Gusto! *Sidetable: Here It Is! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Dora: Ooh!, This Notebook is Cool!, Look!, It Has The Thinking Chair on It!, Gracias, Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: Da Nada! *Dora and Sidetable: (Laughing) *(Song Starts) *Dora: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Children: Pawprints! *Dora: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Children: Clues! *Dora: Our Clues? *Children: Our Clues! *Dora: Then We Put Them in Our... *Children: Notebook! *Dora and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Dora: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think, Think, Think!, Cause When We Use Our Minds, And Take a Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Dora: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Dora: So, Will You Help Me Find 3 Clues So I Can Figure Out What Blue Loves About Me?, You Will?, Excelente!, Which Way Did Blue Go? *Child: That Way! *Dora: That Way!, Right!, Good Spotting!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Blue: (Barks Hi, Dora) *Dora: Hola, Blue! *Child: A Clue!, A Clue! *Dora: You See A Clue?, Where?, Is It On Me or Blue? *Child: It's Blue! *Dora: It's On Blue? *Blue: (Barks Happily) *Dora: There is A Clue on Blue!, Look!, 1 of Blue's Pawprints is On Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: So Now, We Need to Draw Blue in Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Dora: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: So, Blue!, Let's Draw Blue's Head, Blue's Body, Blue's Face, Blue's Tail, Blue's Legs, and Blue's Spots!, There, Blue. *Blue: (Barks Happily) *Dora: So, What Do You Think Blue Loves About Me, With Blue? *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: Si!, Good Thinking!, But I Think We Better Find 2 More Clues and See!, Vamonos, Blue!, Let's Go to The Kitchen! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: So, Blue!, Where Are Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika? *Blue: (Barks Right Here) *Dora: Hola, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper!, Hola, Paprika! *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: Hi, Dora! *Paprika: Hi, Hi! *Mr. Salt: Hey!, Dora!, Where is Steve? *Dora: Steve's Out With Miranda!, So I'm Babysitting Blue!, and I'm Also Playing Blue's Clues for The First Time! *Mrs. Pepper: That's Wonderful! *Paprika: (Laughs) *Mr. Salt: Hey!, Dora!, Will You and Blue Take Care of Paprika While Me and Mrs. Pepper Find Something for Her? *Dora: Si! *Blue: (Barks Yes) *Mrs. Pepper: Oh Good! *Paprika: Dora and Blue Taking Care of Me! *Mr. Salt: We'll Be Back Soon. *Dora: Hola, Paprika!, My Name is Dora!, Me and Blue Will Be Taking Care of You! *Blue: (Barks) *Paprika: (Crying) *Dora: What's The Matter, Paprika? *Paprika: (Opening and Closing Her Mouth) *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: Great Idea, Blue!, We Can Use This Bag to See What Paprika Wants! *Paprika: (Opening and Closing Her Mouth) *Dora: What Do You Think Paprika's Doing? *Child: Opening and Closing Her Mouth! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: Right!, She's Opening and Closing Her Mouth!, I Think She's Thirsty! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: What Item Should We Use to Feed Baby Paprika? *Child: A Baby Bottle! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: A Baby Bottle!, You're Right!, That's Why Baby Paprika Was Opening and Closing Her Mouth! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: Here You Go, Paprika! *Paprika: Mmm! *(Paprika Drinking) *Dora: Excelente!, We Fed Paprika Some Milk! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: Now We Have to Wait Until Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Come Back! *Paprika: (Crying) *Dora: Paprika!, What's Wrong? *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: Oh No!, Paprika Made Her Face A Mess! *Paprika: Paprika Messy! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: So, Which Item Should We Use to Clean Paprika's Face? *Child: A Napkin! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: A Napkin!, Correcto!, We Can Use This Napkin to Clean Paprika's Face! *Paprika: Paprika Clean! *(Dora Cleans Paprika) *Dora: There!, Paprika's All Cleaned Now! *Blue: (Barks) *Paprika: (Crying) *Dora: Paprika!, Are You Okay? *(Paprika Shaking) *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: What's Wrong With Paprika? *Child: She's Cold! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: Right!, Paprika's Cold! *Paprika: Paprika Cold! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: Uh-Oh!, We Better Find Something for Paprika!, Which Item Should We Use to Make Paprika Feel Warm? *Child: A Blanket! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: A Blanket!, Right! *(Blue Puts Blanket on Paprika) *Paprika: Paprika Warm! *(Paprika Sleeping) *Dora: Aww, Baby Paprika is Now Asleep! *Blue: (Barks) *Mr. Salt: Hey!, Dora!, We're Back! *Dora: Mr. Salt!, Mrs. Pepper!, You're Back! *Blue: (Barks) *Mrs. Pepper: How is Baby Paprika Doing? *Dora: She's Doing Okay!, We Just Got Him Asleep! *Mr. Salt: You Know What Else Paprika Needs? *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: What is It? *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: Her Teddy Bear! *Dora: Si! *Mr. Salt: Thank You Very Much for Taking Good Care of Paprika! *Dora: Da Nada! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: The Mail's Here!, Vamonos! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes, I Wanna Wail, MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Dora: Hola, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Hi, Dora! *Dora: Steve is Out With Miranda!, and I'm Babysitting Blue Today! *Mailbox: You're Babysitting Blue?, Wahoo!, Here's Your Letter! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Dora: Gracias, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Da Nada! *Dora: Good Spanish Speaking, Mailbox!, We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter, I Wonder Who It's From. *(Song Ends) *Dora: Oh!, Look!, It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Children: Hi, Dora! *Boy: We're Playing Babysitting! *Girl: Hello There, I'm Your Babysitter! *Boy: Come On In! *Girl: Here is Your Lunch. *Boy: Thank You!, Mmm, Delicious! *Girl: Color With Me! *Boy: Okay! *Girl: There!, It's All Done! *Boy: What A Great Day! *Children: Bye, Dora!, Adios! *Dora: Adios!, Wow!, Playing Babysitting is Cool!, Hey!, We Still Have to Find 2 More Clues So I Can Figure Out What Blue Loves About Me!, Come On!, Vamonos! *Child: A Clue!, A Clue! *Dora: You See Another Clue?, Where? *Child: On You! *Dora: On Me?, I Don't See It!, Where Should I Look?, Should I Look Through The Mirror? *Child: No!, Right There! *Dora: Woah!, There is A Clue on Me!, I'm A Clue!, I Can't Believe It!, I've Never Been A Clue Before!, Now I Need to Draw Me in Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Dora: Notebook!, Right!, So, Me!, We'll Draw My Head, My Body, My Hands, My Legs and Feet, My Face, My Hair, My Shirt, My Shorts, My Socks, My Shoes, and My Backpack!, There, Me, So, We're Trying to Figure Out What Blue Loves About Me, and..., What Was Our First Clue Again? *Child: Blue! *Dora: Blue!, Right!, and Now Our Second Clue is Me!, Dora!, So, What Do You Think Blue, Loves Me About, With Both of Us?, Si!, It Could Be!, But I Think We Better Find 1 Last Clue!, Let's Go See The Bedroom!, Ooh!, This Bedroom Looks Cool!, And Look!, There's Tickety Tock and Slippery Soap! Category:Article stubs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts